


Anakin Jinn-The Reborn Chosen One

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Autism, Childbirth, Female Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Good Jedi Council, Harry deserves a happy life, Hermione Granger Bashing, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rebirth, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suicide, They are not assholes in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Harry commits suicide before the First Task, as he is abandoned by his friends and the whole school turned on him. The Force has mercy and he is reborn as the child of the Jedi Master.How the Magical World will deal without the Chosen One? And will Harry have a happy life as the child of the Jedi?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. The rebirth

Harry was sitting in the chamber of Secrets, as he held the fang of the very monster that nearly killed him in his Second Year.

All he wanted was a normal year without any life threating problem hanging above him, because the First Year had the Possessed Teacher, the Second had Basilisk and the Third were Dementors. Everytime, he did not get the word of thanks, or even acknowledgement that he played a Hero, risking his life to save them.

The Second Year was horrible, as many accused him as the Heir of Slytherin, as he was the Parselmouth, the wizard that could talk to snakes. Even if it turned out that the bewitched Ginny was behind the opening, no one apologized for the false accusations.

This year started out well, as the Triwizard Tournament was revived and by the rules, only of age Wizards and Witches could participate. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum were chosen. Suddenly, Harry's name came out of the Goblet and he was chosen as the fourth Champion. He did say that he didn't enter, but he had to participate because of the oath.

Ron accused Harry of being the fame loving whore, who entered just to gain himself more fame, as he was a Boy-Who-Lived and did not believe that Harry had no intention of entering the tournament.

It wasn't just Gryffindors, the whole school has turned on him and next morning, he would have to go and face the Dragon. Even Hermione withdrew her support, as she also believed that Harry cheated and believed that he needed to deal with being a Champion on his own. Even Remus and Sirius didn't contact Harry.

Harry often sneaked out of the tower and talked with Moaning Myrtle, the ghost of the bathroom. She was only one who understood and she was angry at those, who abandoned Harry. But, as each day passed after the Gryffindors abandoned him, Harry lost will to live. His remaining family hated his very existence, his friends abandoned him and the whole school turned on him.

He was holding the fang as he was against ending his life, but it was a way out of a life, that was absolute misery. He was abandoned by everyone and no one cared about the real Harry Potter. He hoped that they would care, even after he died.

So, he left the note, saying screw you all, that he did not enter the tournament at all, and stabbed himself into the heart with the fang. It was very painful, before he dropped dead onto the stone floor, as the blood leaked from his chest onto the floor.

Harry Potter ended his life, a betrayed Chosen One of Magic, as his body laid on the stone floor of the Chamber, next to the skeleton of Basilisk. Myrtle cried for her only friend and she spoke: "Goodbye Harry and thank you."

The Force watched, as the Chosen One of Magic killed himself. She pitied him, as he had the unfortunate life ever since his parents died. Hated by his own blood, treated as celebraty, while Harry Potter wanted to be just Harry and now, abandoned by his 'friends' because of someone's malicious intentions.

He had no reason to save the Magical World from Voldemort, as they ditched him and allowed him to abused. He needed to have a happy ending to his tale.

She then sensed that her Chosen One was going to be born from the flesh of the Maverick, a female Jedi who was against the Council and was a Master of the Living Force.

So, the Force decided to give the Chosen One of Magic a chance in a normal life, where he would be loved and cherished by his family, whom were to be the Jedi and he would save them from their own stupidity.

On Corusant, Qui-Gon Jinn was giving birth to her twins, a boy and a girl.

She was the former Padawan of Dooku, and she had several students of her own. One of them was Knighted and another turned. After Xanatos turned, she didn't want another one, until she took on Obi-Wan, who was sent off to Bandomeer, because no one chose him. She saved him and chose him as her Padawan to amend.

Eight months prior the birth, she discovered that she was pregnant, after she felt nausea and began to gain weight. Her throwing up episodes got her Padawan concerned, thus, he had her rushed to the Healing Wing after she fainted during the sparring observation.

She found out that she was carrying twins, conceived by the Force, but she refused to believe that her children were so called Chosen Ones. They would decide if they followed their destinies or stayed out of it, as Jedi Council would have them trained and her have no word to say in it.

Fortunately, the Jedi Council were not such idiots and realized that pressuring Qui-Gon's younglings would be a very idea and they would leave the training to her. Obi-Wan also was excited to have two foster siblings, thus he was with his Master often and talked to the unborn twins.

Qui-Gon blushed at this shower of attention, which came from her Padawan.

She went into labor at 37 weeks, as she was with the twins. It was late night, when she felt the water breaking, as she woke up to see the fluid going down her legs.

Obi-Wan called the healer, as Qui-Gon into the comfortable position to deliver, as she covered the lower part of the body and undressed. She only had the upper part of her robe, as she did not want to be indecent before her apprentice.

By the morning, she was helped by her Padawan, who brought the cold cloth, while the medical droid helped with the delivery. It was soon that Qui-Gon felt the first baby coming out.

Then, she heard the whimpers and then loud crying, as something moved beneath the covers. She picked up the baby boy, who had dark blond hair. He was a mess, as the skin was covered both in blood and the vernix. His eyes were closed, as he moved his limbs in the air. He was crying from the cold air touching his skin, despite that the heater was turned on, he was hungry, was cold and wanted his mother.

Qui-Gon smiled as she then wrapped the baby into cover. She then placed him onto the chest and waited until the umbilical cord stopped pulsing, as she delivered the second twin, a baby girl. Once both cords stopped pulsing, they were cut and the twins were being fed by their mother, who covered them with the cloth, as she delivered the placenta.

She was resting with her twins, as they were asleep after feeding and a bath. She was very tired, but it was worth it, as she rested with her children in her bed.

"My little ones, Anakin and Analeia," Qui-Gon said softly, as she kissed their foreheads and fell asleep with her younglings. Obi-Wan also fell asleep next to his master, who held her children, one foster and two biological.

But the son that she had given birth to was also the reborn Chosen One of Magic, who was about to have a much better life, than he had as a Wizard.

At Hogwarts, Krum, Fleur and Cedric had finished their turns at getting the Golden Egg.

"Now, it's Harry Potter's turn to get the egg!" Ludo Bagman announced, as his voice echoed through out the Quidditch Pitch.

The tent opened, but, no one was present. The other Champions were tended to by Madam Pomfrey, who was grumbling about the children facing the Dragons.

"Where's Mr Potter? He should have come to the tent, before the Task," Bagman spoke as many gazed at the empty tent.

Mr Crouch said: "Albus! Where is the boy?!"

"I am sure that he is a chicken, who is scared to come out. After all, he kept running away crying, after we punished him with hexes everytime," some students spoke, as they laughed, then pretended to be chickens.

Albus realized what was wrong and he cast the Amplifying charm. He spoke: "Attention, students! Please return to your dormitories! Teachers, search every nook and cranny of the castle for Harry Potter and if he is hurt, bring him to the Hospital Wing."

Many students returned to their Houses' dormitories as they waited for the news, as the scores were announced with Cedric Diggory being in the first place, Krum the second and Fleur the third.

In Gryffindor Dormitory, many were talking, as they wondered of what did Harry do to cause such a reaction. Many Gryffindors feared that the Slytherins have done something to have Harry miss the First Task and disappear. Or maybe he had run away, as he was very tired from everything that occurred. After all, he was staying far away from them and didn't speak to anyone at all.

Minerva McGonagall arrived soon enough and had the students gather in the common room.

"Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, or actually, everyone in this house, did you abandon Mr Potter?!" she shouted at her Lions.

Many shuddered, as they realized that something was very wrong, as she was very furious.

"What happened, Professor?" one of Gryffindors asked with fear in her tone.

"Harry Potter committed suicide last night and his body was found next to the skeleton of the Basilisk. The note that was next to him said that you turned against him, after the name came out of the Goblet. I got the word from Fred and George Weasleys that Colin and Dennis Creeveys attempted to change the 'Harry Potter Stinks' badges. I and other Heads of the Houses have been asked to confiscate any of them that are in your possession. Please present them, or I will have to use the Summoning Carm," she warned.

The students were horrified and they took out their badges and dropped them onto the floor. McGonagall smiled as she conjured a box and with Accio, she pulled all of them into the box.

"Never, never I have been disappointed with such behavior coming from my own House! When the school turned on him during the Second Year, he had Mr Weasley and Ms Granger to support him, even with the latter being petrified. Mr Weasley, you helped Mr Potter in the Chamber, while he battled the Monster with the sword, while others believed that he was the Heir of Slytherin. But, you two turned against him, because of something that he did not actually do, which was putting the name into the Goblet," she then said.

"He did say that he did not put his name into the Goblet, Professor," Ron spoke, innocently. But, the Head of his House didn't buy that.

"Why did you not believe him, Mr Weasley? Were you too shocked that your friend 'accidentally' entered the Tournament, when he just wanted to have a peaceful year at once?!" she asked.

"We all thought that he put his name to gain more fame. He was a Boy-Who-Lived after all," Ron replied.

"He hated the fame and would never do this, which is what his note says. I will read the line, which was written perfectly: "I never liked the fame and all I wanted to be seen as was Harry, not Boy-Who-Lived," she retorted, before speaking again. "I am very disappointed in this House and since there is no House Cup, I cannot deduct points. But, I have sent owls to your families to notify them of what animosity towards Harry Potter you have displayed. Merlin have mercy, when you have to face them. Professors Flitwick and Sprout are also sending letters to the families of their Claws and Badgers. Mr Malfoy was exposed as the creator of those Badges and will be expelled, as his actions led to suicide."

She then left the dormitory, while many were horrified, as they realized that they drove their fellow lion to kill himself and now, their shame was going to be exposed to their parents. But on the other hand, Hermione and Ron were glad that Malfoy was going to be kicked out of the school for creating such disgusting badges. Sadly, Harry was not going to be with to celebrate the victory against Malfoy, as he was now with his parents, or so they thought.

As for the culprit who placed Harry's name in the Goblet, it turned out that it was Barty Crouch Junior who masqueraded as Alastor Moody. Crouch Junior revealed that he placed Harry's name into the Goblet, as it would eventually lead Harry to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Voldemort would use Harry's blood to return to full strength.

But, Harry's death undermined Voldemort's plan to return. However, the Prophecy was now void, as Harry Potter was dead by his own hand and Voldemort was soon to be discovered by the Ministry, after Albus Dumbledore notified them of what has happened.

Severus Snape got fired, after the note pointed out how Snape saw Harry as a man that Harry had no memories of and believed that Harry was a glory seeking hound, while this was not the case. Many teachers were disgusted and Albus had Snape fired after more complains piled in against the now disgraced Potions Professor.

Also, the investigation against the Dursley family was to take place, as the note mentioned of how they mistreated Harry, which undermined all of those stories in the books, that depicted Harry as the pampered spoiled Prince. In reality, Harry was an abused child, who wanted to be accepted and he didn't care that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. That title was rubbish to him.

Albus was blaming himself for what has happened to Harry in his life, starting with choosing of who would look after Harry after his parents' tragic deaths, to the whole tournament fiasco. He believed that he was doing best to protect Harry from Death Eaters, but didn't protect him from his own family, as Albus believed that Petunia would put aside her grudge to raise Harry as her own son. Now, he messed up with the whole Tournament fiasco, as he believed that he would protect Harry's magic and this time, the whole school turned on him and bullied him for trying to steal the glory for himself, when Harry just wanted a normal year for once. And now, Harry's dead body was resting in the same Chamber, where he nearly died against the Basilisk in his Second Year.

"Harry, please forgive this old fool," he muttered. Sadly, he was to never see Harry again, as he was far away from not only the Magical World, he was on one of the stars beyond Earth.

In Ravenclaw Dormitory, Luna Lovegood had a vision of Harry Potter being reborn as the Chosen One of the Force, who would restore the balance to the Force and defeat the Sith with the help of his family and fellow Jedi.

He would turn his back on the world that scorned and abandoned him, as others ridiculed him for something, that he did not want do at all. She realized that the reborn Harry Potter would never return to the Magical World, unless a chance occurred of him being in the magical Britain.

But, only the time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank for the feedback and kudos, I appreciate them. So, here's the new chapter.

While the Chaos in the Magical World began to stir up, because of Harry Potter's suicide, there was the other picture on the distant world of Corusant.

Qui-Gon was resting with her twins and Padawan, whom she considered as a son in the morning after the birth.

She felt a unique Force Signature in her son, and had a vision of a teen with messy black hair and green eyes impaling himself with the fang of a serpent like beast, whose skeleton lied next to the teen. The teen the fell onto the floor, as the blood gushed out of his chest.

She had no idea what it meant, but it had something to do with Anakin, who was sleeping in her arms. He was so at peace and didn't have to worry about whatever troubled him before.

Unknown to her, Anakin was going to have little to no memories of his past life, as he was going to have a new life with his mother, sister and a foster brother.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, as she snapped out from her thoughts to see Obi-Wan, who was waiting for his master.

"We will be going to introduce them to the Council and then return to the quarters," Qui-Gon said as she held Anakin, while Obi-Wan held Analeia. Then, they departed to the Council chamber to meet up with the Grandmaster and the rest of the Council.

In the Magical World, there was a chaos, as Ron was eating to try to distract himself from the whole matter and then, a furious Hedwig threw a familiar red letter at him, before she pecked him, for what he did to her friend. She then turned into Phoenix and flew away to the stars, as she knew that Harry was reborn and she was going to be his companion.

The letter opened up and a familiar voice shrieked-

_**ROLAND WEASLEY!** _

_**HOW COULD YOU ABANDON HARRY, WHEN HE TOLD YOU THAT HE DIDN'T ENTER HIS NAME INTO THE GOBLET?! HE NEEDED YOU TO SUPPORT HIM, YOU WERE HIS BEST FRIEND!** _

_**YOU SHOWED YOUR TRUE COLORS AND ABANDONED HIM INSTEAD, CLAIMING THAT HE WAS A CHEATER, WHEN HE WANTED A NORMAL YEAR FOR ONCE! WE'VE GOT A LETTER LAST NIGHT FROM DUMBLEDORE THAT HARRY KILLED HIMSELF IN THE VERY CHAMBER WHERE HE BATTLED THE BASILISK, THE MONSTER THAT NEARLY KILLED GINNY!** _

_**WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU AND THE OTHERS!** _

The letter then burst into flames and Ron looked very red at this pointed. His and others actions led to Harry committing suicide and others' shame being exposed. He wished that he could have gone back and instead support Harry. He was rubbing the spot, where Hedwig had pecked him and he then buried his face in his hands from shame.

So did others, who received howlers/letters from their families.

The teachers were also regretting that they did nothing, that led to all of this.

Qui-Gon walked to the Council Chamber with Anakin in her arms, while Obi-Wan held Analeia. She bowed to the council, while carefully holding her son in her arms. Anakin had opened his eyes once and they were beautiful grey, just like Qui-Gon's.

"See the younglings, I wish. Harm them, I will not," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon first showed Anakin, as the Grandmaster took a look at him, then Analeia, who was interested in the being before her, before she fell back asleep.

"Strong in the Force, they are," he remarked, as Qui-Gon held Anakin close to her chest, who was protected by her.

"Train them, you will. Interfiere, we will not. Unique, they are," Yoda declared.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. They will be my students along with Obi-Wan and they will know about the Living Force. I also had a vision that Anakin was someone else before, a boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes, who ended his life next to a skeleton of a huge serpent being," Qui-Gon said.

The Jedi Council looked at one another, as Qui-Gon explained the vision more to them.

"Strange, this is. Shrouded in mystery, this is," Yoda remarked.

"We will find out some day. For now, let Anakin be a youngling, who needs it and I will provide it to him and his sister. I am taking them to my quarters and I will see to it that neither of them are burdened with the prophecy of the Chosen One,' Qui-Gon spoke to which many agreed.

She and Obi-Wan bowed, before they left with the infants the chamber and returned to the quarters.

At Hogwarts, Luna was meditating in the Ravenclaw Common Room, as she was focusing on avoiding the bullies. She was sad for Harry and hoped that he had a best life as the reborn child that she saw in her vision.

She then ended her meditation, when she heard her Head of the House confront her fellow Claws about the bullying that she had to go through.

"I got the report that some people in this house are bullying Ms Lovegood. Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"She is a Loony, so why not?"

"I am very disappointed in this House's behavior. Not only you bullied Harry Potter because of him supposedly entering his name into the Goblet of Fire to the point that he ended his life, now I find out that you bully a fellow Claw. Since there is no House Cup, no points will be taken," he said as he then left the room.

Times were going to be tough for the students of Hogwarts, as they bullied their fellow student to the point, that a life to him turned from a blessing to a burden.

On Corusant, Qui-Gon was holding her children, as she rested in the rocking chair. She still felt some stomach aches from the birth, but she would recover, as she was excused from the missions and she would still train Obi-Wan alongside her two children.

Obi-Wan loved his foster siblings and was glad to help his Master. He wasn't jealous of them, as he had grown up and jealousy would just hurt the younglings, who were resting in their mother's embrace.

He still was curious about the vision that Qui-Gon mentioned and he somewhat agreed with her that the time would reveal, as he believed that Anakin would move on from the past and forget it. Maybe it was better this way, if his previous life was full of pain and no joy.

Only the time would tell, as now, Anakin was a child, who was free from the burden of the past and sleeping peacefully with his twin sister in their mother's warm embrace. She also fell asleep in the rocking chair, so Obi-Wan covered three of them and fell asleep on the couch himself.

Hedwig was a Phoenix, that would watch over reborn Harry from afar and be his companion, when he would be old enough to remember. She just hoped that he remembered her.

She then returned to the Magical World to tell Fawkes that Harry was still alive, but reborn. Both Phoenixes flew around Hogwarts to lament their friend, as many thought, but Luna knew the true meaning of the song.

They were rejoicing that Harry Potter was safe and alive, but far away from those, who would use him again for their agenda. And that was something that the Phoenixes did not need.


	3. The Justice for Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice finally comes.

In the Magical World, the justice for Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived was undergoing.

Draco Malfoy was to be expelled and he now tried to play the victim card to escape the karma that was coming from him.

"Wait until my father hears this! Harry Potter was the attention seeking bastard, who wanted more fame!" Malfoy protested in the Headmaster's Office.

"Mr Malfoy, your father will do nothing of this sort, as we have evidence that you wanted Harry Potter out of the way for what happened during first three years of you both being here! Your badges caused a huge bullying spree against Harry Potter, which led to his suicide! You hated him and you know it!" Minerva screeched.

"Harry Potter wanted a normal year for once and not being in any adventure, so saying that he wanted some more fame is preposterous," Albus said as he then snapped Malfoy's wand. Malfoy was dragged out of the school and expelled. Everyone who wore the badge got Howlers from the families who screamed on how they dared to join a Slytherin in the bullying of the innocent child. 

The Headmaster and the teachers would begin to clean up the mess caused by the bullying. Binns was dismissed, as he was teaching only Goblin rebellions and not the actual history.

Two good teachers were soon to be hired to replace Binns and Snape. Real Moody agreed to teach the Defence against Dark Arts, once he recovered, to which many agreed.

Meanwhile, Ministry of Magic was investigating of who was to the guardian to Harry Potter after his parents' deaths, as the Dursleys couldn't been the first choice at the mind of the now disgraced Albus Dumbledore.

They soon uncovered James and Lily Potters' Wills and saw the list of the names, Sirius Black (He was a wanted man), Frank and Alice Longbottom (They were now residing in the Saint Mungo's Hospital) and Amelia Bones along with some Hogwarts teachers, such as Minerva McGonagall and the Charms Professor.

There was one line on each of the Wills that clearly stated that Harry was not meant to go to the Dursleys at all, as Lily and James stated in their Wills that Harry would be miserable there.

The next morning, the article on the will came out and many were horrified of how the Wills were ignored and the poor child was placed with the registered Magic-Hating Muggles, which was illegal. Albus faced the Howler from Minister Fudge and a loss of his titles as the result of this unforgivable blunder that cost Harry Potter his childhood and life.

Dursleys were arrested and sentenced to the life in Azkaban. Their son was sent to the Foster Care. They attempted to blame Harry for his suicide, but got shouted at by the Minister in the Courtroom, who had none of it. The Hero of the Magical World was abused to the point that he saw suicide as an option and they actually were found to encourage it, as they told him that he was worthless and no one cared for him to the point that he deserved to die.

All of the Harry Potter books were pulled from the shelves and destroyed, as they depicted the false life of the Boy-Who-Lived, a very false one.

Arthur Weasley agreed to investigate of how Muggle Teachers didn't notice the abuse. He found out that Vernon Dursleys bribed the teachers into keeping quiet, otherwise, he would have them fired for the slander, which was non-existent.

Mr. Weasley then sent the letter to the Muggle officials, who had those teachers fired from their jobs for keeping the abuse unreported the next day. The scandal concerning the Dursleys that erupted shocked the Muggle World, as their neighbors saw them as the normal family.

But, the revelation that they abused their nephew for thirteen years would have neighbors calling the Dursleys freaks themselves as one neighbor noted that no normal person in their right mind would keep a child starving in the cupboard because of being better than his cousin in school grades.

The Dursleys were now hated by the whole Privet Drive and many of the neighbors wished that they had done something, as they had heard that Harry Potter had committed suicide and they wondered if it was because of the abuse that he had to endure.

Needless to say, a lot of people were impacted by suicide, as Molly Weasley regreted of not listening to Fred and George, when they hinted on the abuse and if she did hear it truly, she would have taken Harry away from that place and adopt into her family, thus preventing the tragedy.

Everyone hoped that Harry was now with his parents and in peace, as his life was nothing, but a huge suffering ever since his parents' tragic deaths.

Only one Luna Lovegood knew where Harry Potter truly was and she swore to keep his location secret for his own safety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a such short chapter, but I will focus on Harry/Anakin's new life in the next one.


End file.
